This invention relates to a toy figure, preferably a doll having movable parts which are individually or collectively capable of being actuated by an internal mechanism manually energized by an operator.
Dolls that perform realistic actions are highly appealing to children. Especially so, when such actions are in response to a specific request by a child for the doll to make such motions as waving goodbye, clapping hands, nodding its head, moving its eyes and other such movements. As hereinafter described, individual parts may be selected for special movements to carry out the child's request without any apparent manipulation of the parts by an operator.